


热河

by Dr_Hanshan



Category: ArkNights, 明日方舟
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Hanshan/pseuds/Dr_Hanshan
Summary: 发生在末世的泰拉大陆上的一次爱情。





	热河

“有人说，你和我的作战风格很相似……”星熊愉快地、沙哑地笑了一声，“现在看来，似乎不止作战风格。”

说这话时，女人深绿色的长发已经胡乱披了自己满身，被赤裸背脊上蒙着的一层细汗黏得乱七八糟，那触感实在算不上爽利。但她强健美丽的躯体上同时布满伤痕，她无疑不是一个会计较这种微乎其微的不适的人。这些伤痕有陈年已久的那种，却也不乏新嫩沁血的细道，前者在幽微光下尚显出些岁月沉淀过的可怖，而后者就只显得有一点痛，另外，还有一些不合时宜的痒。

没错，看上去是很痒。

推进之王盯着一滴汗珠在星熊颈窝上方的皮肤上悄然凝生出来，滑落轨迹全程当然都是湿润的，它向下滑得本该越来越快，但这条线继续延伸，下方偏偏是两座不容小觑的热峰。那可真是不可逾越的高度，大概若要历经洪潮，只能从山巅降下热雨。于是这汗水的河临时改道，向着两峰之间的谷地冲去。

半路渗进了谷地中一道鲜红的伤口。

“……”维娜小姐抬起视线，那股恼人的痒又钻进了她的小腹，她第一次对自己方才没能管住手而感到一丝懊恼，眼角好像也为此委屈地泛红了，但听上去倒没什么情绪的端倪，“如果你是指我抓伤了你，我确实应该为此道歉。”

她这样温和地措辞，客客气气的，但再一次没能管住手，指尖不请自来地攀上了方才洇没过一滴汗水的红痕尾端。  
尽管是谷地，但也还是……柔软的。

柔软而蓬勃。

还没听到星熊回话，推进之王深吸一口气，食指指腹抹过伤口周围泛红的皮肤。离得很近，她大概抬头就可以吻到那里，或许还能在星熊阻止她之前再轻轻吮上一吮。哪怕是狮王的唾液，也一定对伤口愈合有所帮助。那么……

推进之王的手尚未完全覆拢下去，果然就被星熊握住。这平日里颇有些迫人的督察官露出一点揶揄的神色，还有发丝兜兜转转缠过鬼角，赖在她鼻梁边不走，使她脸上平添万种情事里的风情，打趣起来竟然惊人得艳丽。

“我的女王陛下……想检查一下你亲手所授的勋章吗？”  
那是常年持盾的手，掌心是比推进之王更加老练凶悍的茧子，轻易攥住就不能挣脱，星熊不由分说地按着她的手，覆上了自己的心口。

女性的心脏是表里如一柔软而温暖的。

山峦本像春潮涌动的沃野，像融化奔腾的热河。

“勋章……吗……”

维娜又看向她们交叠的手，低声重复了一遍星熊的话。很难分辨这是一句情爱中的调情，抑或是来自鬼族通天晓地的心眼，但不论如何，如若这心口处沁血的抓伤也被称为女王的授勋，有些称谓是不能被辜负的。

推进之王向上拗起她秀丽的颈子，金发日光一样散落在枕，她吻的是她们彼此交握的手，是手掌之下爱人的心口。

“那么，你就是我的国土，我的骑士，我的故乡。”

一阵颇为漫长的沉默。星熊没有立刻应声，只是在彼此的吐息声中沉默地注视她的维娜。

半晌，她轻轻移开了两人覆在自己胸膛上的手，又在下一瞬间握紧了推进之王指尖一动泄露的迟疑和慌张。这眉目冷峻的鬼族屈起撑在推进之王枕边的手臂，以便更低地俯下身来，她们之间本就不多的空间很快变成热腾腾的拥挤，维娜本来屏息以待，高度敏感中得到的摩擦反馈也被瞬间放大，她不得已地冒出声鼻音来，仓促中醒过神，接着便不知该看哪里，小腹中蛰伏的痒又开始发烫地作祟。

对此等令人无端脸热的沉默，一向脾气中等而又懒省事的口碑干员也有些不满了，这等待实在令女王陛下感到不安。她又动了动被紧紧攥住的手指，想要出声催促，要求这位整个笼罩住她的女督察官，不论怎么不解风情，也该至少考虑到她传染给她的痒——

诉求没能成功出口，维娜金色眼睛里的水光剧烈地颤动了一下。

星熊的鬼角掠起她们交缠的发丝，鼻尖蹭过她的脸颊，温柔地吻住了她的双唇。

一个点到即止的、骑士亲吻持女王手背的拇指一样的吻。星熊双膝跪在推进之王两腿之间，在这张已经浸满汗水与其他体液的皱巴巴的床上，就像跪于鬼族不得涉足的圣殿中央。

时值泰拉大陆的盛夏，但在这小小的一方舱室之内，源石供能的冷光灯光火不兴，溽热不再，推进之王甘心将她高傲的头颅陷于枕席，仰视着星熊碧绿的眼底燃起真正的火光。

那方才一触吻过她的嘴唇正轻轻开合，高大的鬼族督察伏低她赤裸的躯体，以跪姿膜拜她的维娜女王，立下誓言。

“我的种族，不知荣辱，不知餍足。所以维娜小姐——我献给你我的人魂、我的鬼性，我身为鬼族而生入人世的一切，一切欲、一切执，不入轮回，生生世世。”

这誓言对她而言，仿佛是早刻在骨髓里那样自然而然，又仿佛是剖出一整副鬼族的骨骸那样千钧之重。

她们是在封闭的空间内述说着仅有两个灵魂耳闻的低语，可维娜凝视着近在咫尺的星熊的眼睛，忽然觉得自己听到了旷野中狂烈的风声。

狂烈的、躁动的、肆虐的风，那大概来自星熊的身体。

推进之王抬起双手，沥尽鲜血依旧雪白的十指穿过星熊被汗打乱的长发，一寸寸梳向她的颈后，将她鼓动风声的身体拥向自己。

星熊督察便垂下头来，再次吻了维娜小姐。

这次吻很深、很凶，一吻便从唇舌相接处炸起野火，一路点燃了两具拥抱交缠的身体。她竟也变得如此易燃，维娜在一阵阵滚烫的窒息中分神想到，那是因为星熊的血管里奔涌的正是烈酒，星熊千杯不醉，她该奉陪到底。

此时此刻，峰峦谷地和溪涧，全化作晃动的、淳烈的潮水，经由一只手，渡向另一片沃土的源头。

或许本意是止痒，但两个浴血的灵魂在床榻之上相遇，彼此吞吃和劈裂的欲望几乎无可避免。她们已经不是初次交锋，星熊后背与前胸的伤痕已经昭示了方才酣战，但这一切之于鬼族和猛兽的尽兴，永远都是杯水车薪。

推进之王已经尽量收敛自己的爪牙，避免更伤害到星熊不对她设防的躯体，但当督察官的吻吸吮去她两胸间的热潮，一路将领地用力下延到她的小腹，还要继续不依不饶时，维娜忍无可忍地一把抓住了星熊柔软的长发，发着抖地、从喉咙深处溢出了兽王一般嘶哑的喉音。

而星熊根本对这微不足道的阻力不以为意。即使在被爱焰吞噬的如此关头，这苦难业火淬炼出的鬼族，依旧可以保持被她亲手炼进骨血的宽厚。这宽厚体现在，她只是抬头看了推进之王一眼，对她近乎温柔地一笑，接着用手豁开她湿红的腿根，给她留了吸一口气的时间，便直白地吻了进去。

像亲吻一眼泉水，潜入一座神圣的深湖。

温暖的泉水淌入潜水者的血管，便将鬼神也渡向佛国。

在没顶的快慰冲过四肢百骸时，维娜隐约听到了星熊的喟叹。她紧攥住对方长发的手不知何时已变作贴耳的抚摸，指尖轻轻抹过鬓边、额头，揉过鬼角坚硬的下缘，听到星熊又低低叹了一声，哑声叫她：“维娜。”

“……起来。”推进之王被她叫得指节发麻，艰难出声要求她的爱人，同时被星熊又低头去吻她两腿之间而逼得蜷起脚趾，压下颤声重复，“起来，星熊督察，到我这儿来。我要吻你。”

多数时候，星熊是不和她争的，于是撑起上身来与维娜接吻，笑称：“遵命。”

她们复一次唇舌相拥，彼此欲把对方吞食进去，而维娜此时心怀鬼胎，环抱着星熊坚韧的腰，将她一点点推倒在床。

现在是女王为上了，推进之王骑跨在星熊强健修长的双腿之上，这动作在那美丽的大腿肌肉上星布湿润的痕迹，她并不为此难为情，这是兽王标示领地的方式。而星熊同样乐得如此标示，甚至还继续放肆地用那杀人的手冒犯她，直到被推进之王捧住脸颊珍重地亲吻，才略略分神，敛一敛欲火的凶戾。

汗水是无数情欲热化的溪流，在她们交戈的山峰顶处短暂交融，接着便争先恐后地跃下身体，洇湿床褥或者打湿星熊起伏的腰腹。推进之王腾不出手去帮忙一擦，她正忙着与她接吻，还预备着一场旗鼓相当的进攻。

卸下盔甲和盾牌的装饰，星熊令女王心跳的本事却只有增无减。她凝视对方情欲中耽于深绿的眼，舔吻坚硬的鬼角边缘，一切超出督察官克制范畴的反应她都乐见踪迹。

彼此进入时，推进之王从星熊的眼眉吻到咽喉，将一侧兽耳枕在她跃动的心口，意有所指地低声笑道：“所以，也只有你能跟得上我的作战风格。现在像吗？督察。”

而星熊只是捏起维娜的下巴来咬她不服输的嘴。

她的声音紧贴着维娜红润的嘴唇，像将一块无穷岁月摩挲过的玉，从她舌尖哺向维娜：“像与不像，长官……来看看吧。”

她们的手是鬼族与贵族的手，是战士的手。生茧处一样粗糙得能刮起颤栗，穿拂其中时又款款得几乎引下热泪。她们如此一致、如此相似，像是末世中同一个热痛灵魂的两面，彼此伐挞又彼此温存，像露水一样轻缓又像骤雨一样张狂，在溪涧之中溅起一滴一朵低于体温的水花，逗得指尖舌根发痒，难以忍耐地想往源头深去，渴求那水、那火，那爱欲的发源，彼此熨烫的心脏。

爆炸般掀涌的快意无处不在，蒸腾在整个空间之内，空气好像都变了形，从四面八方挤压过来，将人腰背压得酸沉。维娜身子一抖，终于彻底倒向星熊的怀抱，腰窝里盈着两汪浅浅的汗，随之摇动出来，撞在一起，迅速汇入她双腿之间的溪谷。她将额头埋在星熊颈窝里，用犬齿轻轻衔起星熊类人的耳朵，反复低声唤她的名字，用几不可闻的耳语说与她，说与自己。

“星熊……你是我坚固的牢笼。”

星熊眼中碧色的火光逐渐平息，温驯下去，像长夜之中遥远又近在指尖的星辰。她低低地“嗯”了一声，带着一丝沙哑而缱绻的上扬，似乎是在询问，又似乎不需要维娜的回答。

而推进之王也无需再将后半句对她言明。

——你是一座温暖的牢笼，能够驯服万兽之王。

在喘息也渐渐平和之后，她们所身处的、这个糟糕的末日时代的寂静又凸显出来。在这小小的一叶诺亚方舟之上，她们占据的这一隅潮热且拥挤，供她们私享强大而美丽的爱人，并且可以把她搂个满怀，趴在她的胸口，与她眼也不眨地对视；如果想，就把心里的话直接烙进对方眼底。

这比我的一切过往还要奢侈，胜过活着百倍。推进之王想。哪怕就只这一瞬间……似乎应该更加直白地告诉她。

与此同时，星熊也在看着推进之王，看着她似乎在想些什么，想得开始走神，于是忍不住笑了，露出雪白的牙齿。

星熊打断她笃定的思绪，低头吻她：“好，我记住了。”

又抢先说：“我也爱你，维娜。”

 

END


End file.
